The Vanished Princess
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: Revolution is a dark shadow, one that falls on the castle quickly. The royal family's youngest daughter, barely escapes. 10 years later, Regina knows herself as Gina, though even to her the name sounds strange, incomplete. Hitting her head that night, she remembers nothing. To discover her past, she travels to Paris with two conmen. Unknown to her, someone longs to see her dead.
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys!**

 **I recently watched Anastasia and thought about making an OUAT version. This story is based off the movie of Anastasia, I only tweak certain things to make it fit to OUAT. Bold in this chapter is Ruth narrating, she is the Grandmother of Regina.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these plots or characters. These characters are all form OUAT and the plot is from the movie Anastasia. I only changed it to basically make an OUAT version of Anastasia.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Full summary:**

 **When the dark shadow of revolution fall on the house of Mills, the royal family's youngest daughter, Regina, barely escapes the siege. Ten years later the Grand Duchess knows herself only by the name Gina due to amnesia caused by hitting her head that night. But Gina holds memories of a past which was full of palaces and parties. Of family and love, something she longs to remember. In order to discover more about this past, she travels to Paris with two con men, Robin and Little John, who plan on passing her off as Regina to collect the reward money offered by the Dowager Empress for the return of her Granddaughter. Rumpelstiltskin the former confident to the Czar, will not rest until he sees the last Mills dead.**

 **...**

 **There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916. And, my son Henry was the Czar of Imperial Russia.**

Ruth smiles as she sits on her throne, watching as her granddaughter Regina laughs and giggles while dancing with her Father, Ruth's son, Henry.

"Hello Darling," Ruth says as Regina's eyes widen upon seeing her beloved Grandmother.

 **We were celebrating the 300** **th** **anniversary of our family's rule, and that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Regina, my youngest granddaughter.**

Regina giggles as she runs the short path to her Grandmother. Jumping up onto her lap, the small 8 year old child hugs her, "Grandmother! I've missed you!"

"And I you."

"Please tell me you aren't going back. Don't leave again."

 **She begged me not to return to Paris, so, I had a very special gift made for her.**

Regina gasps as Ruth hands her a beautiful Music Box.

 **To make the separation easier for both of us.**

"For me?! Is it a jewelry box?"

Unknown to the pair, Robin, a young servant boy of 10 eavesdrops behind them.

"Robin, you belong in the kitchen!"

An older servant snaps as he drags the boy back into the kitchen, "let go!" Unnoticed by Regina and her Grandmother as they return to the kitchen.

"Look," Ruth takes out a key, a small silver flower on a neck chain.

She puts it into the back of the music box and winds it.

Regina's eyes open wide as s familiar song plays. Regina whispers, "it plays our lullaby!"

"Mhmmm... you can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing. _On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember._ "

Regina smiles a she begins to sing with her Grandmother.

" _Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December._ "

Ruth chuckles as she hands Regina the key, "read what it says." Regina twirls the key between her fingers as she reads the inscription 'together in Paris'.

"Together in Paris. Really? Oh! Grandma," Regina and Ruth smile as they embrace, finding comfort in the warmth, they hold on tightly to each other. Ruth and Regina turn as they hear gasps and the cease of music that had filled the large room not one minute before.

Rumpelstiltskin stalks through the crowd, people falling back in fear.

 **But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Mills. His name was Rumpelstiltskin. We thought he was a Holy Man. But he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous.**

"How dare you return to the palace," Henry says as he stands firm before him.

"But I am your confidante."

"Confidante," Henry scoffs," you are a traitor. Get out!"

"You think you can banish the Great Rumpelstiltskin? By the unholy powers vested in me, it is I who will banish you with a curse." Audible gasps could be heard from everywhere around the room. "Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fort night. I will not rest until I see the end of the Mills line forever."

He raises his hands, sending bolts of lightning to the chandelier which crashes to the floor. Causing the room to be enveloped in darkness.

 **Consumed by his hatred for Henry and his family, Rumpelstiltskin sold his soul for the power to destroy them.**

"Go fulfill your dark purpose and seal the fate of the Czar and his family once and forall," he says as the magical smoke assumes the forms of minions. The minions attack the chain holding the gate shut, breaking it and allowing demonstrators to pour into the palace.

 **From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever.**

A brick smashes the glass window of the palace. A large crowd with rifles storming the palace grounds. The Mills family, still in their sleeping gowns, run down the hallway.

"Hurry children!" Henry shouts. Regina stops in her tracks as her family continues down the hallway.

"My music box!" She shouts, Ruth tries to stop her from running back down the hallway to retrieve the music box, but to no avail. Ruth runs after Regina, trying her best to shield the young child with her body.

"Regina! Come back! Regina!" She shouts as she follows her through the large castle. Regina runs into her bedroom, quickly grabbing her Music Box as Ruth rushes in. Shots, unmistakably made from guns, can be head outside the door. Regina gasps as she sees Robin burst out from a wall panel.

"Come this way! Out the servants quarters." Robin says quickly, "hurry Regina!" Ruth enters the secret doorway as Robin pushes Regina in behind her, accidently knocking the music box out of her hand.

"My music box!" Regina says with tears in her eyes.

"GO!" Robin says as he slams the panel shut and puts his body in front of it just as angry revolutionaries burst in.

Outraged one of the revolutionaries heads to the young boy, "where are they? What have you done you stupid boy!" He says as he hits Robin in the head with the end of his gun. As the revolutionaries leave the room, they don't notice how Robin reached for the music box and holds it tightly to him as he falls into unconsciousness.

...

Ruth holds tightly onto Regina's hand as they run.

"Grandma!"

"Keep up with me, darling!"

Rumpelstiltskin laughs as he appears right behind Regina, easily grabbing Regina's ankle. Causing her to fall. Regina screams in fear, trying in vain to get the man to let go of her.

"Regina!"

Ruth holds on to her Granddaughter tightly, "let me go, please!"

"You'll never escape me, child, NEVER!"

"Let me go!" In the slight struggle, Rumpelstiltskin doesn't notice that the dagger engraved with his name has slid quite a ways away. Rumpelstiltskin misses how the ice underneath him begins to crack. He falls into the freezing water, trying to reach for his dagger, the source of all his power. As the water drags him down, Regina wrenched herself free. Looking in fear as she watches the evil man drown to his death. Ruth takes hold of her Granddaughter, helping her to her feet as they resume running.

...

The train station is in chaos as people shove and run to attempt to get on the train. Ruth and Regina race to get on, fighting their way through the frightened crowd.

"Regina hurry!" Passengers on the overcrowded train pull Ruth on board as Regina runs to catch up.

"Grandma!"

"Here take my hand. Hold on to my hand!" Ruth says as she holds out her hand, and tries to take hold of her small Grandchild. Regina reaches up and takes Ruth's hand. She is desperate, frightened.

"Don't let go!" Regina shouts as she begins to feel her small hand slip. Ruth tightens her grip, but to no avail.

Regina's small hand slips from Ruth's grasp and falls, stumbling, and hits her head hard on the ground.

"REIGNA! REGINA!" Ruth tries to jump off the train, but is held back by the other passengers. She watches as the view of her Granddaughter is blocked by the hundreds of people in the train station, disappearing in the distance.

 **So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Regina, my beloved grandchild... I never saw her again.**

 **...**

 **I hope you liked it! I'll update soon.**

 **Credit to for the script.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

 **Italics are used to represent singing or thinking.**

 **Sorry for the long wait! Here's a new chapter, I hope you like it :D  
…**

 **10 Years Later**

" _St_ _. Petersburg is gloomy!_

 _St. Petersburg is bleak!_

 _My underwear got frozen standing here all week!_

 _Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!_

 _Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!_

 _Hey!_

 _Have you heard, there's a rumor in St. Petersburg?_

 _Have you heard, what they're saying on the street?_

 _Although the Czar did not survive,_

 _One daughter may be still alive!_

 _The Princess Regina!_

 _But please do not repeat!_

 _It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery!_

 _Something whispered in an alleyway_

 _Or through a crack!_

 _It's a rumor_

 _That's part of_ _our_ _history_ _._

 _They say her royal Grandmamma_

 _Will pay a royal sum_

 _To someone who can bring the princess back!_

 _A ruble for this painting!_

 _It's Mills, I swear!_

 _Count David's pajamas!_

 _Comrade,_ _buy_ _the pair!_

 _I got this from the palace_

 _It's lined with real fur!_

 _It could be worth a fortune_

 _If it belonged to her!_ "

Robin, now 20, leads his best friend Little John into their small room where they are currently residing.

" _Everything is going according to plan. All we need is the girl. Just think, John, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me and one for Regina."_

" _It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery!_

 _It's the Princess Regina who will help us fly!_

 _You and I_ _friend_

 _Will go down_

 _In history!_

 _We'll find a girl to_ _play_ _the part and teach her what to say,_

 _Dress her up and take her to Paris!_

 _Imagine the reward, her dear old Grandmama will pay!_ "

"Who else could pull it off but you and me! We'll be rich!"

"We'll be rich!" Little John echoes.

"We'll be out!"

"We'll be out!"

" _And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!_

 _SSH!_

 _Have you heard?_

 _There's a rumor in St. Petersburg!_

 _Have you heard?_

 _What they're saying on the street?_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _Have you heard?_

 _There's a rumor in St. Petersburg!_

 _Have you heard?_

 _Comrade, what do you suppose?_

 _A fascinating mystery!_

 _The biggest con in history!_

 _The Princess Regina,_

 _Alive or dead..._

 _Who knows?_ "

…

"I got you a job in the Stables. You go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road, go left-are you listening to me?"

Gina, now 18, is bundled in ragged clothes. Looking much more like a boy, she stands before Bo Pete the cranky old head mistress of the orphanage.

"Bye! Bye everybody!"

Gina says smiling as she waves to the children in the window. She had spent at least ten years here, growing up with these children. They are the only family she truly knows.

Rolling her eyes, "I'm listening comrade Bo Pete."

"You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here."

"Right," Gina grumbles as Bo Pete heads to the gate, unlocking it and opening it wide.

"Acting like the Queen of Sheeba... Instead of the homeless nobody you really are." Unknown to her, Gina mocks her, mouths the words with her. "And for the last ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you. I've kept a roof over your head."

Gina interrupts, saying at the same time, "kept a roof over my head."

Rolling her eyes as the older woman turns back to face her, glaring, "how is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us but you can remember all that?"

Gina sighs, "my short term memory is fine thank you very much. Besides... I do have a clue-"

Gina says as she delicately holds the small necklace in her palm. She has never, ever taken her necklace off.

"Ugh! I know!" Bo Pete says as she yanks on the necklace.

"Careful!"

"Together in Paris!" Bo Pete mocks, "so you want to go to France to find your family, huh?" She laughs, "little Miss Gina, it's time to take your place in life and in line, and be grateful too." She says as she roughly shoves Regina through the gate, chuckling cruelly as she slams it shut behind her.

…

Gina walks through the snow until she meets the fork in the road. Sighing she sits on a nearby log.

"I am grateful," she mutters. "Go left, she says. Well, I know what's to the left. I'll be Gina the orphan forever. But… If I go right… Maybe, I could find, "Gina looks down as she lovingly touches her necklace, "whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me…. This is crazy!" Gina sighs, "me… go to Paris..." Gina looks up at the bright clear blue sky. Closing her eyes, she makes a silent prayer. "Send me a sign, a hint, anything…." Gina pleads.

A dog comes running up to Gina, grabbing her scarf.

"Hey! Hey!" The dog runs a few feet away, turns and sits, staring at Gina. As if, wanting her to follow.

Gina smiles, "I don't have time to play, I'm sorry. I'm waiting for a sign." Gina closes her eyes again.

 _Please._

The dog barks, begging for her attention.

"Would you give me that! Please! Just… leave me alone… Stop! Give me that back! Oh!" Gina chases after the dog, trying in vain to grab her scarf from its mouth. She stops as she stares at the direction the dog is leading her.

 _You're my sign._

She thinks in realization.

"Oh great, a dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg," Gina looks at the sky skeptically as she sighs deeply, "ok…"

" _Heart, don't fail me now._

 _Courage don't desert me_ _  
_ _Don't turn back now that we're here_ _  
_ _People always say_ _  
_ _Life is full of choices_ _  
_ _No one ever mentions fear_ _  
_ _Or how the world can seem so vast_ _  
_ _On a journey to the past_ "

Gina gives a sad smile as she gently strokes the dog's head.

" _Somewhere down this road_ _  
_ _I know someone's waiting_ _  
_ _Years of dreams just can't be wrong_ _  
_ _Arms will open wide_ _  
_ _I'll be safe and wanted_ _  
_ _Finally home where I belong_ _  
_ _Well starting now I'm learning fast_ _  
_ _On this journey to the past_ "

Gina smiles as she sees a family playing together.

" _Home, love, family_ _  
_ _There was once a time_ _  
_ _I must have had them too_ _  
_ _Home, love, family_ _  
_ _I will never be complete until I find you_ _  
_ _One step at a time_ _  
_ _One hope, then another_ _  
_ _Who knows where this road may go_ _  
_ _Back to who I was_ _  
_ _Onto find my future_ _  
_ _Things my heart still needs to know_

 _Yes, let this be a sign_ _  
_ _Let this road be mine_ _  
_ _Let it lead me to my past_ _  
_ _And bring me home_ _  
_ _At last_ "

…

Gina had just been to the Bureau to attempt to get a ticket to Paris. Unfortunately, she needs an exit visa, one of which she does not have. Thanks to a sweeper woman she goes to find someone named Robin who the lady said could help.

…

Robin and Little John are sitting at a large table. Robin sighs as he looks at the stacks of resumes in front of him as Little John looks at a rather large list of names.

"Nice….yeah," Robin sighs as someone named Katherine prances across the stage.

"And I look like a princess, and I dance like a feather."

"Mhmmm… yes, thank you… next!"

Another 'Regina wannabe' steps onto the stage.

"Name?"

"Cruella, darling."

"Please…." Robin motions with his hands for her to start, it is obvious she is not right for this part.

"Grandma, it's me, Regina…."

Robin and Little John both groan, Robin choosing to bang his head against the table.

….

"That's it Robin. Game over. Our last Kopeck gone for this flea infested theater and still no girl to pretend to be Regina!" Little John huffs as he and Robin walk down the street, side by side.

Robin sighs, "we'll find her, John. She's here somewhere, right under our noses." Robin stops and turns to Little John as he takes out the music box, "don't forget, one look at this jewelry box and the Empress will think we've brought the real Regina…"

Gina had been walking down the same street with the dog she had decided to name Pongo, not watching where she's going she bumps into Robin.

"Excuse me…" She says before going up to a stranger and asking her for information.

"…. And before she catches on, we'll be off spending the 10 million rubles."

…

Gina walks cautiously up to the front entrance with Pongo by her side. The entrance is boarded shut, keeping unwanted visitors out, Pongo, having found a small opening, slips through and disappears into the castle.

"Pongo, Pongo… Pongo, where are you?" Gina says as she pulls on one of the boards blocking her entry.

With a little fuss the board comes loose.

…

Robin and Little John are eating in one of the palace bedrooms. They had found a way in not long ago and had taken residency in the vacant palace.

"Did you hear something?"

"No….'

Little John says as he continues his meal.

…

Gina cautiously enters the quiet and large palace.

"Hello, anybody home?"

She asks as she goes up the stairs to the second floor, Pongo following closely.

She finds a large room, destroyed as if something terrible had happened long ago. She bends down to pick up a broken plate staring at it in wonder. Regina thinks she's dreaming when she suddenly sees her reflection as s young happy child. Startling her, she quickly sets it back down on the table. Gina walks over curiously to a side table, staring at a large vase with elegant designs.

"This place it's… it's like a memory from a dream."

She wanders to the top of a grand staircase leading down to the ballroom. She stops as she reaches a large landing halfway down the steps. She stares at a large picture of the Mills family.

 _Why is this so familiar?_

Gina turns looking around at the large room in wonderment.

" _Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

 _Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._"

As she sings, she imagines the ballroom as it might have been. In her mind she sees it transforming to its once splendid glory. She imagines the portraits come to life and waltz on the floor.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,_"

She imagines the royal family children enter onto the floor and glide towards her.

" _Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..."_

Gina looks curiously as the Czar offers his hand, inviting her to dance.

 _"And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December"_

As Gina stops dancing, Henry kisses her on the forehead and slowly backs away. Gina does a full curtsy to the Father figure before her, not realizing that his is indeed her real Father.

The enchantment flows away as Gina is startled by the sudden and unexpected voice behind her.

"Hey!" Gina gasps as she turns to look at Robin and Little John who are standing on the balcony watching her.

Robin yells, "what are you doing here?" Gina looks up in fear before she runs the way she came, she can hear Robin chasing after her. "Hey! Hey! Stop, stop, stop…. Hold on a minute. Hold on!"

Gina turns, caught in a ray of moonlight, directly in front of the image of the Mills' family, next to the young Regina. He stares with his mouth open.

 _The resemblance is strikingly uncanny._

"How did you get in here?"

"Excuse me child-" Robin elbows Little John as he smiles at Gina.

"John, do you see what I see?"

"No… Oh! Yes."

"Are you Robin?"

"Perhaps, that depends on who's looking for him."

"My name is Gina… I need travel papers." Gina looks around before whispering, "they say you're the man to see." Robin smiles as he circles her, "Hey! Why, why are you circling me? Were you a vulture in another life?"

"Hmmm…. I'm sorry G."

"It's Gina."

"Gina, it's just… just that you look an awful lot like… Never mind… Now, you said something about travel papers?"

"Yes… I'd like to go to Paris."

"You'd like to go to Paris?"

"Yes."

"Let me ask you something, Gina was it… Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Well… actually… this might sound a little crazy… I don't know my last name. I was found wondering when I was 8 years old."

"And before that… before you were eight?"

"Um… look… I know it's strange, but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past."

Robin smiles as he whispers to Little John, "that's perfect."

"I do…. Have one clue, and that's Paris."

Robin rolls his eyes, "Paris."

"Right… so, can you two help me, or not?"

"Hmmm… John tickets please," Little John smirks as he takes out circus tickets and hands them to Robin.

"Sure, we'd like to… In fact, we're going to Paris ourselves. We, oddly enough, have three tickets."

Gina looks at him skeptically, "may I-"

"Unfortunately, the third is for Regina, " he says as he gestures to the Mills' portrait.

"Oh…."

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Regina with her Grandmother." Little John says as Gina looks at the painting, "you do… Kind of resemble her…The same brown eyes."

"The Mills eyes."

"Henry's smile."

"The Queen's chin." Little John takes Regina's hands, "oh! Look, she even has the Grandmother's hands!" Regina takes her hands away as she looks at them suspiciously.

"She's the same age, the same physical type."

"Are you… are you trying to tell me that you think that I am Regina?"

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duchess as you do I mean… look at the portrait."

Gina laughs humorlessly, "I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you're both mad!" She says as she rolls her eyes and walks away. Robin calls after her, causing her to stop.

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you…"

"No one knows what happened to her."

"You're looking for family in Paris."

Little John smiles, "and her only family is in Paris."

"Ever… thought about the possibility?"

Gina scoffs, "that I could be royalty?"

"Mhmmm…."

"I grew up in an orphanage!" Robin and Little John both nod. Gina sighs, "I don't know… it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But… sure, yeah, I guess… every lonely girl would hope she's a Princess."

"And somewhere… one little girl is. After all, the name Regina means Queen. The girl is just meant to be royalty."

Gina fiddles with her necklace as she looks at the portrait.

Robin whispers, "if you don't remember who you are, then who's to say you're not a princess or a duchess. And… if you're not, the empress will certainly know right away… and it's all just an honest mistake."

Robin says smirking as he sees Gina's eyes fill with hope. Little John adds, "but… if you are the Princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back."

Robin chuckles, "you know. He's right! Either way, it gets you to Paris."

"Ok," Gina whispers.

…

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **I love the song Once Upon a December in all languages. It is the song that sounds good in all dubbings which is something I have never heard before :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I just realized that I forgot to credit for the script.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

Little John smiles as he shouts into the empty palace, "may I present her Royal Highness the Grand Duchess Regina."

Robin smirks as him and Little John bow to Regina. Regina laughs as they walk through the hallways.

"Pongo, we're going to Paris!" Regina says in glee.

"The dog stays," Robin says firmly.

Regina scoffs, "what are you talking about? The dog goes."

"The dog does not go," Robin argues stubbornly.

"I say he's going," Regina says as she crosses her arms.

"I'm allergic to dogs!"

Unknowingly to them, Sydney, Rumplestiltskin's minion spies on them.

Holding the dagger tightly he snickers, "Regina. Yeah, just one problem there fella, Regina's dead. All the Mills' are dead. They're dead, dead, dead, dead..." He whispers in a quiet chant.

As if hearing the princesses' name, the dagger glows.

"Oh, come on now. Am I supposed to believe that you woke up after all these years just because some guy claims she's a Mills?" Sydney scoffs, talking to the dagger.

The dagger glows brighter, shaking violently.

Sydney looks down at the brunette curiously, "if this thing comes back to life it must mean Regina's alive."

He rolls his eyes as he listens to them bickering below.

"Just leave the dog!"

"I am not leaving the dog."

Little John groans, "come you two, we've got a train to catch."

...

Sydney's eyes widen as purple smoke engulfs him.

"Who dares intrude my solitude?"

Rumplestiltskin bellows as he sees purple smoke fade before his eyes. Sydney coughs, waving his hand at the smoke, causing Rumplestiltskin's eyes to widen.

"Sydney? Is that you?"

"Sir? You're... you're alive?"

"In a manner of speaking." Rumplestiltskin looks at the dagger, "something's happened..."

"I'm not surprised because I saw her. Regina..."

"REGINA?! ALIVE?" Rumplestiltskin growls causing his eyes to glow. "That Mills brat!"

"Yeah... Uh... I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be, huh sir?" Rumplestiltskin clenches his teeth in anger, turning in rage and squeezing Sydney's throat.

"She's the reason I'm stuck here!" He growls as he tightens his hold. "My curse is unfulfilled."

He flings his hand causing Sydney to hit the wall on the far side of the room. Sydney groans holding his head as she stands carefully.

"Give me the dagger!" He shouts as Sydney reaches the dagger to him. Rumplestiltskin takes a deep breath as he holds the dagger in his hands once again. "My old friend, together again... My curse will be fulfilled and the last of the Mills' will DIE!"

 _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_ _  
_ _And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -_ _  
_ _It scared me out of my wits -_ _  
_ _A corpse falling to bits!_ _  
_ _Then I opened my eyes_ _  
_ _And the nightmare was...me!_ __

 _I was once the most mystical man in all Russia._ _  
_ _When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!_ _  
_ _My curse made each of them pay_ _  
_ _But one little girl got away!_ _  
_ _Little Regina, beware,_ _  
_ _Rumplestiltskin's awake!_ __

 _In the dark of the night evil will find her_ _  
_ _In the dark of the night just before dawn!_ _  
_ _Aah..._ __

 _Revenge will be sweet_ __

 _When the curse is complete!_ __

 _In the dark of the night_ __

 _She'll be gone!_ _  
_ _I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_ _  
_ _Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_ _  
_ _As the Pieces fall into place_ _  
_ _I'll see her crawl into place!_ _  
_ _Do Svidaniya, Regina, Your Grace!_ _  
_ _Farewell..._ __

 _In the dark of the night terror will strike her!_ __

 _Terror's the least I can do!_ __

 _In the dark of the night evil will brew._ _  
_ _Ooh!_ __

 _Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real._ __

 _In the dark of the night_ __

 _She'll be through!_ __

 _In the dark of the night_ _  
_ _Evil will find her_ _  
_ _Find her!_ _  
_ _Ooh!_ _  
_ _In the dark of the night terror comes true._ _  
_ _Doom her!_ __

 _My dear, here's a sign -_ __

 _It's the end of the line!_ __

 _In the dark of the night..._ _  
_ _In the dark of the night..._ _  
_ _In the dark of the night..._ __

 _Come my minions,_ _  
_ _Rise for your master,_ _  
_ _Let your evil shine!_ _  
_ _Find her now,_ _  
_ _Yes, fly ever faster_ __

 _In the dark of the night..._ _  
_ _In the dark of the night..._ _  
_ _In the dark of the night..._ __

 _She'll be mine!_

...

 **I'll give you a longer chapter soon! :D**


End file.
